You are the Protector, I am the Destroyer
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Will is after the serial killer Apollo and Hannibal meets him and is given a proposition on Will. This will not continue.


You are the Protector, I am the Destroyer

Will stood on the grounds of a church while staring at a woman who was remade into a beautiful angel. She was dressed in a white robe that angels would wear in the paintings, and her golden curls were cut into a small afro as if depicting a halo. How the woman was posed was on her knees and hands glued together in a prayer as she was staring at Jesus. Eyes wide open, lashes darkened, lips glossed and skin flawless. A perfect description of beauty.

"Her name is Daniella Aviva. She's 38, single and was last seen at a bar yesterday." Beverly stated. "The bartender of the place stated that she came in alone and left the same way. Apparently, she was having troubles with her boss that she wanted to drink her problems away. Classic way of trying to forget your crappy job." Jack looked at her. "I love my job, sir." He looked away.

She continued. "How the body is positioned is by wires connected to the ceiling. And the wings on her was surgically sewed in and the feathers are genuine feathers of different birds. The feathers were positioned precisely. Plus if you were to off the lights, her body would show a painting of a starry night!"

"Starry night?" Jack questioned. It was day time so the woman wasn't showing this effect.

"She's covered in glow in the dark body paint much similar to invisible ink but colorful." She responded.

Jack then looked to Will. "We believe she was killed by the serial killer Apollo because all his victims have died by unknown symptoms and were made into things like these."

"Things." Will folded his lips raising his eyebrows.

"You have another word in mind?" The man questioned.

Will inspected the body a bit further. "I know about the serial killer Apollo." He walks around the angel. "He targets the weak, have them kill themselves by taking some kind of unknown substance that quickly disappears in their system with a promise to make their suicide look like a homicide so they wouldn't have been seen weak. So they didn't face judgement of any kind of any love one or friend they still had. Each and everyone of them was made swiftly yet perfectly. The true show of a craftsman... but an artist who feels nothing for anyone or anything." He stopped to look directly at the angel. "He only did this last night and yet...Where's the poem?"

"There wasn't one." Beverly responded.

"What do you mean there wasn't one?" Will questioned bewildered. Usually the poem was the first they'd see before entering the murder scene.

"There was no poem. The piano which records music was playing, the victim was made into a professional craft without any struggles and was named Apollo for the fact that self-written and self-made poems and music, crafts of dead people and unusual substances that's possibly medical is all displayed. Including the fact that he calls himself Apollo at the end of each poem." Beverly responded. "But there's no poem."

Will ponders on this, looking around fretting over the fact there was no poem. This did feel like Apollo was here. He stood in front of the angel staring at it. Jack knew what this meant so told his team to leave Will to his work. Will closed his eyes imagining the events to understand what was happening.

Everything disappeared and he stood beside the lying woman who was naked. "After I had successfully killed her, I wash her body cleaning any pungent scent or makeup of any kind. And then I paint her into my new idea of art. I leave her to dry. With the feathers I collected, I sewed and glued them together to make these magnificent wings that people would awe at. Once done, I surgically attach them into her back. Not a doctor, but have the intelligence to be one. Not a composer or a writer, but have the creativity to be one. No joy. No sadness. Just something to do to fill the space of time I have. Finally once I place her in the church with the wires set in place, I glue her hands together, play the music, and then have a poem place where it should be but...there was hesitation. As if he was thinking..."

Will opened his eyes. "This wasn't just another one. This was personal."

"She knew him?" Jack asked having came back into the church.

"No. Apollo knew I'd be here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you believe a serial killer is after you?" Hannibal questioned while they were in his office.

"Yes. I've read cases on him. I've gave lectures on him, written in a journal of all the criminal psychoanalyzing I have done on him, and yet he escapes me. He works on pure apathy on his victims. He sees them as mere tapestry, or paper." Will sighed roughly. "I've been trying to wrap my head around this for years."

"Years?"

"Ever since the first killing. It was a construction worker with nothing to live for. If he died, he'd be seen as just that, but then Apollo displayed him as a man who has fallen away from the world by painting on the sidewalk near the construction site and placing his body strategically there...It was _beautiful_." The last phrase was said reluctantly yet admirably.

"Are you perhaps in love with this serial killer?" Hannibal questioned.

Will laughed. "No, but since that day, I knew I wanted to take part in the justice department."

"As a teacher and occasionally a special agent for the FBI in hopes of catching Apollo."

"Yes. And this serial killer_ happens _to also know me."

"How so?"

Will thought back to the crime scene. "As a kid, when my father would make us camp, we'd obviously go fishing at the lake by day and then be mostly star gazing at night not falling asleep until I did first." Will looked down at his hands feeling as if they were disappearing. He clasped his hands together but couldn't tighten them. "My dad would tell me that each star was an angel. I fell for that obviously, but seeing the world as it is now, there's little comfort in that."

"So the killer knew a moment in your life when you were comforted and had a personal moment with your father."

"My father was a good man."

Not missing the past tense, Hannibal sincerely said, "...I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. He died from lung cancer from all the smoking. Practically hundreds of people all around the country came to his funeral and everyone talked about what a good man he was."

"So a happy ending for one man's life."

"Yes." There was silence as the mood was thick with reminisces of happy memories.

And then Hannibal continued their session for the sake of Will on this case. "Back to our discussion, what do you believe Apollo would want with you?" The man smoothly changed the subject.

Will stitched his brows together at this question having still not have a solid response to this. "Maybe he knows that I've been following him, but I'm not the only one."

"You surely have a unique ability that attract attention." Hannibal pointed out.

"He wouldn't care about my ability. It's something else...He always left a poem but he didn't this time because the poetry was all around us. It always has been."

"And what do you believe this poem may be?" Hannibal asked intriguely.

Will swallowed down and clenched his jaw a bit as he remembered the crime scene.

He recited it:

_The music that plays soothingly eases the angel's heart_

_Eases the pain and the troubles from thee overbearing leader_

_For there is an eternal splendor of existence within us_

_...As that of a lover_

_This is my design_

There was silence once more. Until there was a knock.

Hannibal was bewildered by this. He opens the door to reveal a beautiful brunette with a smile of an angel. "I'm sorry, I'm Abellona Graham. Will's baby sister." She responded politely.

"Sister?"

"Lona?" Will stood up from his chair to see that it was in fact his sister.

"Willy!" She walks right up to him to give him a big hug. "I desperately wanted to see you after you told me about Apollo!"

"You told your sister." Hannibal stated the fact with slight concern.

"Yeah," Will responded half-heartedly and looked down on his little sister.

"Don't worry, Will doesn't give me any details. We're both big fans of the Apollo serial killer!" Lona explained. "But now that I'm here and nothing is being recorded and used against us, Dr. Lecter, you don't mind if Will leaves right?"

"Of course not. Family is important and always comes first."

"Yea!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. "But I need to use the restroom first."

"First door to your right." Hannibal instructed.

"Thank you!" She walked out leaving an awkward atmosphere.

"I'm sorry,"

"No need for apologies." Hannibal smoothly interrupted him. "Your sister is the famous model, Abellona Graham who has been named the world's most beautiful woman. You would've wanted to keep that a secret to avoid being social."

"Yeah, she doesn't actually have any interest in Apollo. She just finds it as an excuse to visit to escape work. We're actually half-siblings."

"Different fathers?" Hannibal questioned.

Will nodded. "She had a rough childhood. Our mother drowned, and her biological father who she never knew died in a car accident. He was intoxicated. Crashed against a tree."

"Does those memories haunt her?"

"No. Even if it did, she wouldn't show it. She's always bubbly and kind. The only friend I ever had."

"Is she still your only friend?"

Will looks at Hannibal with a bit of surprise. Hannibal sees this and felt somewhat happy by this reaction.

The door opened. "I'm back. Ready Will?"

Will looked at his doctor who nodded with a slight smile.

"Sure." He responded. Then glancing at the doctor. "Bye, Dr. Lecter."

"See you again, Will. And next time why don't you two join me for dinner."

Lona spoke for them. "We'd love to. Oh, and thank you for taking care of WIll."

"It's been my pleasure."

She responded to that with a smile, and then faced her brother. "Come on Will!"

The two siblings left.

"What were you thinking?" Will immediately questioned.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want people to know that your incredibly hot little sister is a famous model, but Dr. Lecter wouldn't reveal something like this to your boss."

"How would you know that?"

"You told me Dr. Lecter was trustworthy, and you never called someone trustworthy except me and dad. Have you told him you have a crush on him?"

"I don't have a crush on him!"

"And you told me you didn't have a crush on Alana."

"Why do you think I'm gay?"

"The better term would be bisexual, and it was the moment you became obsessed with Apollo."

"I am not obsess with him."

Lona snorted. "Understatement of the year."

"_I am not obsess with him._" Will tried to sound convincing but his sister continued to smirk at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Will went to work by visiting his 'favorite' crime scene investigators in the morgue of the dead Daniella. "Just like the other victims, no fingerprints, abuse, or anything. Completely flawless!" Brian said sarcastically.

"No witnesses of any vehicle or anything strange in front of the church, so the killer knew how to blend in, knew how to cover his tracks and knew when to do everything without a single person interrupting him." Beverly stated which have been stated before of their killer.

The three looked at Will who was just sitting down daydreaming.

"Hey!" Jimmy yelled waking Will. "Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah." Will responded tiredly. He gets up, walked over to the body who's been stitched up. It looked hideous to such a beautiful creation but all art dies eventually. Looking at the female, there was no suffering. A quick death and placed in the arts saving her from being seen as a shame.

The only difference was that this craft was displayed for him. "We won't get anywhere with just her."

"So he plans to kill again?" Brian questioned.

"Yes. Apollo is trying to tell me something. What time is it?" Will questioned since he didn't wear a watch.

"Just after seven." Jimmy responded.

"I need to leave."

"Where are you going?" Beverly asked with interest.

"I got a dinner date." Will responded leaving immediately from any comment that will be made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hannibal sat in his office researching on Will's younger sister Abellona. Nothing strange was of her, and what Will said was the truth. At the age of thirteen, her and their mother lived in Michigan. The woman had a leg cramp so died drowning in a lake whilst Lona was in the car using her MP3 so didn't hear her mother call for help.

She made a call for a missing person, and the body wasn't found until hours later of search.

Lona's father died before her mother due to drunk driving and crashed against a tree having his entire skull shattered. The young teenager was then adopted by Will's father after hearing about the tragedy. Models weren't very popular on the news so there was a scarcity of info on her.

Hannibal had nothing to worry about seeing that she was a busy woman so she'd be out of the way soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will was have a dinner date with his younger sister in a restaurant privately from being seen or interrupted. They talked, laugh and ate. His voice didn't quake, eye contact didn't falter and his laughter wasn't held back.

Then Lona had to say, "So Dr. Lecter."

Will rolled his eyes at how creepily perverted she sounded. "He's my doctor. The end."

"Come on! Even Alana suspects that there's more than talking happening in the office."

"I'm telling you, we are not doing anything!"

"Then answer me this, and you have to be honest."

"Nng."

"Don't give me that! Be honest!"

Will sighed roughly in a playful way. "Alright, what is it?" He scooted his chair in and leans forward.

Lona does the same but with a smile unlike her frowning brother. "If you were in immediate danger where you were about to die, who would you have called for help? You can't say police force!"

Will stops to think that it would've been someone like Jack or Beverly who knew how to shoot, but what seemed more to come to mind was Hannibal. "Jack." He responds.

"Liar." She leans back on her seat clearly amused. "You have that habit of undertoning and distancing your voice than usual in the moment of distress to lie."

"Fine, it's Dr. Lecter. But he's what you can consider a friend."

"Friends have never been a light term with you Willy." There was silence. A habit Will seemed to make when he is a lost of words. His sister continued the conversation. "So this Apollo guy? What poem did he leave this time?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"He didn't leave a poem." Will clarified.

"So how do you know it was him? What if it's a copy cat who couldn't make a poem?"

"It was him. It felt like it was him. And there was a poem, just that it wasn't written. He talks about peace within our existence like a lover."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't exactly know but it was directed at me. He knew about those camping days with dad and how our dad will tell us that the stars were angels."

"But eventually the night will end, and the angels disappear."

Will's eyes suddenly widen. "He wants to meet me."

Lona was silent with eyes widen as well. "Oh god," She reached out for his hands. "Will, this man will kill you! You need to get protection!"

"No. He knows about my past. He'll catch me eventually." Will responded distantly.

Lona arched her eyebrow getting a funny idea. "Are you excited?"

"What? No." But then Will looks away clearly thinking of how their encounter will be.

"Will, I know you're obsess with this guy, but your not Agent X you know."

"It's alright." Will told her reassuringly but her brows furrowed in concern and helplessness. The older brother placed his hands on hers comfortingly. "I'll be alright. Tonight was lovely."

The woman pulls a stiff smile. "It was."

Will dropped her at her hotel before driving back home. He entered his house seeing that his dogs were asleep which wasn't normal, since they'd usually wake up immediately at the sound of the door creaked open, yet Will ignored it walking in.

And then his neck was caught in a head lock as a drugged tissue was brought to his face. His wind pipe was constricted as he was lifted from the ground. He quickly reached out for anything having had his hand grab it and then smashed it against the man's face. The man let go, and Will grabbed his gun, and shot him.

He slightly felt dizzy by the drug that when he thought he saw the man move, and Will shot him again and then again, and again, and again. The man no longer moved. The gun in his hand dropped and then Will nearly jumps when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up unsteadily.

"Hello?" He asked in a strain voice still staring at the dead body barely catching his balance.

"Will, it's Jack. There's been a murder that may be by the Chesapeake Ripper."

"Oh...okay."

"Are you okay Will?"

"I-" He took a deep breath. "Can you all send officers over here?"

"Why?"

"..." Will falls to the floor unconscience.

"Will?...Will?...WILL!"

The police force came in. Will was at the back of an ambulance. Hannibal was present along with Abellona who ran to him in tears. "WILL!" She held onto him for dear life. "Oh god, Will! Hannibal told me what happened. I thought something happened to you."

He holds her as she shook with tears. Hannibal watched the platonic affection of the two siblings remembering before that he used to have someone to hold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will stood up straight in Hannibal's office for what could be therapy. "Will, you must understand that what you did was self-defense, and that you were under the influence of drugs. You were not thinking properly." Hannibal told him from across his desk where he stood giving Will space to think.

"I know. But the man wasn't Apollo and neither was he his lackey. He was for someone else."

"You believe that someone else is after you."

"I guess so." Will faintly scratched the back of his neck as his eyes opened up trying to remember if he pissed off anyone. "My sister thinks I should stay with you since she has to leave."

"With me?" Hannibal tried not to sound happy as he was surprised.

"Don't worry. I told her I'd find somewhere else to stay."

"No. I am fine if you need a place to stay and feel protected."

"A-are you sure because-"

"Please Will. As a friend." Hannibal smiled a thin smile that made Will unable to refuse.

"Then that's it then." But then Will quickly remembered something, "And you don't have to worry about any dogs since..." He held his hips and folded his lips as tears beamed at his eyes.

Stepping across that boundary between a patient and his doctor, to where friends should stand, Hannibal held Will as he mourned the lost of his dogs. His kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will was then moving whatever he needed into Hannibal's home knowing he'd never come back to his home anymore. His sister and Alana were great comfort through this transition. Especially Hannibal who opened his home to him with opened arms.

While Will was settling into the house, and checking out the dead body by the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal was in his office where he heard a knock. Abellona was present. "May I speak with you Dr. Lecter?"

"Of course." He let her in. "What is that you wish to discuss with me?"

"Business."

"Business?"

"Between serial killers." Suddenly the bubbly kind woman changed into this nonchalant bored woman taking a seat.

Hannibal was surprised by this and did not speak a word.

"I'm going to lay everything down. I'm Apollo and I am in serious trouble." Her kind voice turned sultry that woud've rounded men and women in an instant but the doctor was no ordinary man.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hannibal stayed where he stood.

"Because the type of trouble I'm in, I can handle but my big brother can't." She took out files in her purse handing it out to him. The man walked over to her suspiciously but figured that she wasn't here to kill if it was news about her brother so he took the seat across from her. He skims through the files while starting a conversation.

"You said between serial killers. Then you know what people call me."

"The Chesapeake Ripper. Don't worry, my brother doesn't know."

"How did you know?"

"The moment I saw you. Unlike my brother who depends on his empathy to feel the truth, I see the truth. Will does suspect that you are the Chesapeake Ripper. Even if he knows, Hannibal. Don't attempt to kill him because I will make you suffer. Keep my brother safe and manipulate him anyway you wish. Just don't break him. That's all I ask of you."

"And what makes you think I will?" Hannibal gives back the folder.

She takes it and puts it back into her purse. "Because you're in love with my brother and you don't seem to be the type to tear two siblings apart." Hannibal felt the urge to kill the woman who smiled at him, but she served a valid point. "I didn't read any past report. It was clearly written in your face. You're old enough to have been a child in WWII where cannibalism was common in Europe during the time, and by how you looked at me and Will, you must've had some kind a cannibal tragedy."

"My sister Misha was killed and eaten by soldiers while I was a boy right in front of me."

"So you revenge her by killing people who does deserve to be eaten. I would've done the same if that happened to Will, so you understand my concern Hannibal. I am as apathetic as Will describes Apollo, but the only people I ever cared for is Will and his father. Please protect him."

"I am just an ordinary man."

"I meant protect him mentally. I slipped that night Will was attacked. I won't make that same mistake."

The two serial killers felt like a mutual agreement filled the air but Hannibal still questioned, "What is it exactly you do? How did this start?"

"The cliché terrible childhood. My mother neglected me and her boyfriends abused me. But I was never angry or numb as a child. I just understood why things happened. I saw the patheticness of these people and just wanted to get them out of their misery so they could stop trying to give me unneccessary misery when it'll never work. Then later, during a boring day, I thought why not. My mom kept a picture of my biological dad, and I went and injected him with pure alcohol while he was sleeping before work. I made my mom the subject of my new poison I use now, and she drowned. The rest you know."

"Killing just to escape boredom. And you didn't do this to your brother or your adopted father because you came to love them."

"I thought they were idiots at first but then a little stupidity makes you happy. So on, a lot of people believe I'm just a model, and I am very good at my job, but it became boring so I became a mercenary and an assassin as well as a serial killer not that there is that much difference. Except I don't get paid as a serial killer."

"The man who is chasing you, why is that?"

"Denied a booty call and killed his brother. He has no evidence it's me, but he doesn't care. Just can't stand rejection. So do we have a deal? You continue protecting my brother, and I'll send you delicious organs for the trouble."

"You're not bothered that I'll feed your brother these organs?"

"Food is food, and those people don't deserve those in the first place. If Will ever knows, then it'll be a problem. But if you achieve his heart, then there won't be any problem. So deal? I got a plane to catch."

Hannibal ponders on this but the answer was obvious. "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will and Hannibal were at the airport to say their goodbyes to Abellona. "I'm gonna miss you!" She gave Will a big hug.

And then gave Hannibal one. She whispered in his ear, "I'll be sending messages if something goes wrong." The man knew what kind of messages she meant. She walked away leaving her older brother to think she was going back to modelling work.

The woman got on board and a man sat next to her. "The bomb is set." He told her.

"Good. How many of his men are on board?"

"We had to put some in the cargo."

"I'm having fun killing all these men, ruining his business and once everything falls, The Ghost will be no more." She said this with a bored tone not truly meaning her words. She walked out of the plane onto the cement ground heading to a safer place.

Once there she looked back feeling guilt.

"What is wrong?"

"I send my brother a message, and he only got half of it right. Apollo was going to meet him."

"And the other half."

"He'll never see him again."

The plane explodes. Will who wanted to see the plane go was walking back into the airport and then heard the blast. People screamed and ran in different directions for safety. He caught a security guard. "Which plane was that?!" He screamed over the crowd.

"I don't know!"

Will let go of the security guard and followed him. Hannibal went after him. Will was stopped by another security guard who told him to stay where he was but the man knew full well which plane it was and who was in it.

Driven to insanity, he tried to run in and helplessly try to find his sister. But he was grabbed by Hannibal and two security guards to hold him down. "NO! NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE CAN'T! **SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!**"He screamed and screamed.

Hannibal had the other men let go so he could hold the man once again as he lost someone precious again. This time his first and best friend he ever had.

The man knew Abellona was still alive for she asked him to protect Will mentally. Now he understood why she needed him.

_The music that plays soothingly eases the angel's heart_

_Eases the pain and the troubles from thee overbearing leader_

_For there is an eternal splendor of existence within us_

_...As that of a__ loving sister._

_This is my design_

A/N: I don't know if I should continue with Will being depressed and Hannibal being the one to help him through it. I have other fics to write so it may not come soon.


End file.
